One Night in Vegas
by MaxFic
Summary: After seeing a Muggle movie about America's Playground, Harry books a trip for him and his friends to have a bit of fun.  However, lots of alcohol and girl you secretly love don't always mix well.  Post Hogwarts Adventure
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters by J.K. Rowling.

"It's Vegas Baby, Vegas!" shouted Harry like he'd heard in that Muggle movie he'd seen on TV the week before. When he saw the place on TV he had become so enamored with the place that he booked a three day, two night stay for himself, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ever since the end of fifth year, Ginny had become more and more ingrained into the group that now as adults there was very little they didn't include her in. There was also the fact that Harry was so desperately in love with her that he could not fathom going anywhere without her. His standard excuse at this point in time was simply that he needed someone to talk to while Ron and Hermione were both in their own little world.

Ron and Hermione had only married the year before and were still in that sickeningly sweet, sex all the time, can't keep their hands off of each other stage and it was downright annoying. At least it was to Harry and Ginny.

There was also a very special reason for this trip. Ron and Hermione never got to go on a honeymoon and it was Ginny's 21st birthday. Two birds with one stone was the simple thinking on Harry's part. Of course it wasn't easy to convince them to all to let him pay for the trip but managed to play it off anyway.

However, Harry was not the best at planning these sorts of things. He booked everything the Muggle way, which left them all only a day to get their passports, plane tickets, and every other thing they might need.

"Honestly Harry," chided Hermione as they group ran through Heathrow Airport, "You should have planned this a bit better."

"It's called an impulse buy Hermione, I didn't really think it through very well," said Harry, "It looked fun so I bought the vacation package."

"But did you have to schedule for us to leave two days later?" asked Hermione.

"Oh live a little Hermione," said Ginny with a grin, "This should be a great adventure. I've never been to America before, this should be great."

"Oh but America is amazing," said Hermione, "There are so many famous magical historical sights to see. Why did you have to choose Vegas though, of all the places we could have gone?"

"It's America's playground," said Harry, "I wanted to play. You need to play desperately. And Ron and Ginny could use a little play time too. Besides, the timing is perfect. Ginny has the week off from the Healer Academy. Ron and I are on leave from the Auror Academy and Hogwarts is on Easter Hols so you don't have to teach."

Hermione just clucked her tongue once. "That's no excuse for poor planning."

"This is our plane," said Harry noting they had arrived at the gate.

An hour later they were in the air, first class of course thanks to Harry. "And you're certain this thing is safe?" asked Ron for the one hundredth time.

"Yes Ron, and it doesn't need magic to do so," said Hermione.

"You'd have thought that they would have stopped arguing so much now that they are married but it really just seems to get worse," whispered Ginny to Harry.

"It would seem so," said Harry.

"So Harry, where are we staying once we're in Vegas?" asked Ginny.

"The Bellagio, I saw a different program that talked about the best hotels in the world and this one was in the top ten," explained Harry, "I got us to penthouse suites. I hope you don't mind sharing with me Ginny but I thought Ron and Hermione would like their own room."

"As long as I've got a bed to sleep in I'm fine," said Ginny coolly.

"I don't know that we'll have much time to sleep while we're there," said Harry, "I plan on partying the whole time we're there."

"What will we do then?" asked Ginny curiously. She really didn't know much about Vegas at all.

"Gambling, drinking and umm . . . did I mention gambling . . . oh and drinking," said Harry with a grin.

"I don't have money for all that Harry," said Ginny slightly depressed.

"Oh yes you do," said Harry with a grin, "I was going to wait until we get to the hotel but now is just a good a time as any." Harry then grabbed his carry on bag and opened it. From inside he pulled out four large stacks of green pieces of paper, "These are American dollars. This is for you," said Harry handing her a stack of money and then throwing a pile to each Ron and Hermione. "This is your gambling and drinking money. This money is not to be used for anything else but the aforementioned activities. You cannot use this money to go site-seeing, you can use it to eat as long as you are drinking at the same time. These are the rules for this weekend. If the money is gone by the end of the weekend it's gone. If there is any left it is to be turned back into me at the end of the trip. If you happen to get lucky at the tables I get half of your profits plus all of the initial investment back. Are there any questions?"

"Harry," shouted Hermione, "There must be nearly twenty thousand dollars in each of these."

"That's exactly right," said Harry.

"How can you possibly afford this?" asked Hermione.

"I have no life," said Harry tragically, "So I can save my money pretty easily."

"You can't give us your life's savings," protested Hermione.

"Hermione, it's not that much of my savings really," said Harry sheepishly, "It's only a few hundred galleons each."

"Harry, it's closer to two thousand galleons each," said Hermione in her standard no-it-all voice.

"So what? It's just money, I can always make more," said Harry trying to change the topic, "beside, I already said that whatever you don't spend you have to give back to me anyway."

"Come on Hermione, let Harry do with his money what he wants," said Ron. Ron and Harry were always extremely close, closer than Harry and Hermione anyway. It was mostly because of their time together at the Auror Academy. As a result, Ron knew how much money Harry really had in his vaults and for him to give each of them two thousand galleons was really minor to how much he could have given. The fact was though that Harry didn't want anyone to know how much he really had, not even Hermione. He would have told Hermione, but she probably would have lectured him about how many good causes he should be giving his money to.

There was also the public's perception of him to consider. Despite his wishes for privacy and to be left alone he never got it. He had a hard enough time meeting someone that liked him for him, it could only get worse if they were to find out he was extremely wealthy as well.

"I'll tell you what Harry," said Ginny, "I'll only spend this money if you plan to help me the whole time."

"Deal," said Harry, "Ron, I'm sure Hermione can help you out."

"Sure, thanks," said Ron before laying back to catch some sleep.

"I think Ron's got the right idea," said Harry leaving Hermione no room for further argument as he leaned back to sleep as well.

Harry and Ginny took the pair of seats by the windows. Ginny wanted the window seat so that she could see outside the plane as they went, plus she wanted to see the 'strip' as they came into Vegas to land.

Harry managed to sleep for most of the flight. About thirty minutes before landing someone was shaking his shoulder to wake up.

"Excuse me sir," said the flight attendant, "We'll be landing shortly, you might want to wake your wife up so she can see the view."

"Oh, she's not my wife," said Harry a little too quickly earning him a strange glance from the flight attendant. Harry then looked toward Ginny to see that she was sleeping. Sleeping on his shoulder. Sleeping and drooling on his shoulder. And yet, Harry found her still to be very attractive not that he would ever say so.

"Gin," said Harry gently shaking her, "We'll be landing soon, wake up."

Ginny mumbled a bit before snuggling in closer to him.

"Gin, the planes on fire," said Harry.

"Wha . . . ?" mumbled Ginny before she shot up straight in a panic. It wasn't until she saw Harry laughing that she realized she'd been had.

"Harry James Potter," she just about yelled, "You gave me such an awful fright. I should kill you for that."

"Nah, too messy," said Harry, "We'll be landing and you said you wanted to see the 'strip' as we came into land right?" He then pointed out the window which was now showing bright with all different neon lights from the street below.

"Wow, it's so pretty," said Ginny in slight awe.

After an hour of passing through customs and collecting their baggage they were finally on the way to their hotel by way of Limousine, once more compliments of Harry.

"You're penthouse suite are across from the hall from each other, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have the fountain side room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in the scenic view room," explained the concierge as he showed them the way into the rooms.

Harry and Ginny entered their room and left Ron and Hermione to settle in.

"So, should we unpack or just get straight to partying?" asked Harry.

"Party time," said Ginny with a devious grin, "Let's see if Ron and Hermione want to join us."

"Sounds good," said Harry dropping his bags and turning around to go back out the door followed closely by Ginny.

"Knock-knock," said Ginny as she entered the still open door.

"Hey Ginny, have you looked in the little fridge yet?" asked Ron, "They have everything in here to snack on and tons of alcohol."

"Not yet Ron, goodness, we've only just arrived," said Ginny, "Anyway, Harry and I were going to start our party up, are you and Hermione coming along?"

"Nah, I think we're going to break in the mattress a little first," said Ron.

"Ron, have a little tact, we don't need to know that. A simple no would have sufficed," said Harry disgusted, "Come on Gin, after hearing that I need a stiff drink."

"Yeah," said Ginny.

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny were in the bar just getting started.

"We have to toast," said Harry.

"To me then, it is my birthday," said Ginny.

"To Ginny," said Harry raising his shot glass before downing the vile liquid.

"Now, to Harry for this splendid birthday gift," said Ginny lifting the next shot glass in the air and downing it with Harry.

"That's two down, and many more to go," said Harry ordering up another shot.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk Mr. Potter," said Ginny.

"I am," said Harry, "Along with myself, it will make losing all this money that much easier."

"Well, then, to getting drunk and losing all our money," said Ginny raising the next shot glass with Harry and then downing the liquid quickly.

"It may not have the same kick as Fire-Whiskey but it will get the job done," said Harry a bit loudly.

It did however catch the attention of the Bartender, "Did I here you say Fire-Whiskey?"

"Umm, no . . . no you didn't," said Harry trying to cover up though the bartender clearly didn't buy it.

"I haven't tasted that stuff since I visited my brother Tom in England. Strong stuff that is," said the Bartender.

"Tom, as in Leaky Cauldron Tom?" asked Ginny. It was clear now the alcohol was starting to take effect.

"That's him, so I take it you're not Muggles," said the Bartender.

"Nope," said Harry.

"Wonderful, I shouldn't do this but if you feel like going to a real bar go grab a taxi and have him take you to this address," said the bartender handing a slip of paper to Harry.

"Thanks, I think we'll do just that," said Ginny taking the paper from Harry then grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the bar and into a cab.

Thirty minutes later they were dropped outside a worn down warehouse in what looked like an unfavorable neighborhood.

"You folks sure you want to be dropped off here?" asked the cabbie.

Harry could feel the wards on the place so he answered, "Of course, we like a bit of thrill now and again."

The cabbie just shook his head and mumbled, "Should have stayed in New York with the normal weirdoes."

Harry paid the taxi as he and Ginny got out of the cab together. Once the cab was out of side that both walked through the wards to see not a warehouse but what looked like a very busy wizarding nightclub.

"I think we're in the right place," said Ginny excitedly as she dragged Harry inside.

"First stop is the bar, I'm no where near drunk enough to dance," said Harry taking command and leading Ginny to the bar.

"Shall we stay with shots or mix it up a bit?" asked Ginny.

"Shots, if we mix it up there is no telling what could happen," said Harry.

Of course that rule only lasted for five more shots. After that, it was beer, liquor, magical potions, and the worst of all alcohol . . . TEQUILLA.

**BREAK**

"Ron, where could Ginny and Harry have gotten to?" asked Hermione for the fiftieth time.

"How should I know? They said they were going to party. I'm guessing they are drunk off there asses somewhere pissing away all of Harry's money. We'll see them tomorrow I'm sure," said Ron who just saw his first all you can eat buffet.

"Hermione, we're moving to Las Vegas," said Ron looking over the selection of food available.

"Honestly Ron," said Hermione shaking her head at her husband's eating habits.

"What? You managed to work me out and raise my appetite. If you didn't want me to eat so often maybe you should stop being so irresistible," said Ron in his defense.

Hermione blushed heavily as a result signaling that Ron had one that fight. Early in their dating relationship Ron learned that he could win the occasional argument by complimenting her subtly or embarrassing her slightly. It wasn't one hundred percent but it was better than nothing.

"Fine, I suppose we can eat," said Hermione with an exasperated sigh. Ron knew that was her way of trying to reclaim a bit of the lost argument so he let it go.

An hour later, Hermione was trying to explain the ins and outs of gambling to her husband. She also went as far as to talk about the odds of each game and all the other details. She was a bit miffed when they did sit down to gamble to find out he was winning a lot on his hunches and her statistics were losing more times than not.

"If you keep that up you'll have enough money to buy that house we've been looking at," said Hermione with a slight smile.

"That's the plan," said Ron. It was then they received their first complementary drink from the casino. Unfortunately, it didn't stop at just one complementary drink. Soon they had received closer to twenty. It also seemed that the more Ron drank the more money he gambled with each game and much to the hotels annoyance the more he won.

**BREAK**

Harry woke up the next morning with an absolutely splitting headache and absolutely no memory of anything that happened after they arrived at that wizard club. Now that he thought about it he had absolutely no idea where he was.

Knowing how much it would hurt he cracked open one eye only to close it right away in pain from the bright sunlight that was streaming through the window. Slowly he brought one hand to his face to rub some of the sleep out of it. He would have brought the other hand up as well but at the moment entire other arm felt numb like he'd slept on it wrong. It didn't really bother him as he knew it would wake up again once he started moving.

Then he felt the oddest sensation on his inner thigh as though something was rubbing against it. Thinking it must have been the sheet he didn't give it a second thought. Or at least he didn't until he felt something or rather someone hugging him tighter.

_Oh Merlin, how drunk was I last night?_ Harry asked himself.

Cautiously Harry tried to move the arm he thought was asleep only to find that in reality someone was asleep on it. Not only was someone asleep on his arm but the person in question had no clothes on to speak of. Being curious as Harry naturally was he explored the body with his hand praying to the powers that be that whoever it was is a woman. When he felt a breast he sighed in relief.

"Harry, that tickles," said an all too familiar voice.

Harry's eyes shot open despite the pain of his hangover and the blinding light. Suddenly the details of the previous night were flooding back to him. It all started in that club when they started mixing drinks. Once Harry was decidedly drunk enough he and Ginny started dancing and going with the flow of the crowd around them the dancing was very risqué. Then he remembered kissing. At first it was just a simple kiss, and then there was a second kiss that deepened and then a third kiss. Then a few more drinks and then complete blackness.

Harry raised his head up painfully to see a very naked Ginny Weasley sleeping against his very naked body.

"Oh dear," he said to himself out loud.

Ginny then yawned and stretched her free arm only to suddenly pause. Harry could feel Ginny suddenly tense against his body.

"Oh no, what have I done?" she asked not daring to look up.

"Not you," said Harry, "We, what have we done?"

Ginny then ever so meekly lifted her head to look at him but not say a word.

"Do remember anything from last night?" asked Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened, "We were so drunk and then we kissed and then we drank more and then . . . and then . . . I don't remember."

"So there is a chance we didn't do anything but sleep?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," said Ginny and then looked at the night stand table, "No, I don't think so anymore," as she pointed to the pile of condom wrappers."

"Oh dear," said Harry, "I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to get that drunk. Oh Merlin I'm so sorry Ginny."

"Me too," said Ginny trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, don't cry please. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry if I ruined your first time," Harry apologized repeatedly.

"It was your first time too wasn't it?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," answered Harry, "Still I'm sorry. I know you wanted to wait until you were married and with someone you were in love with."

Ginny didn't answer though she just rolled away from him taking the bed sheet with her before running into the bathroom.

Harry could here her crying on the other side of the door. He shed a few tears himself for his stupidity. He knew it was his fault. He'd wanted to be with Ginny for so long and being drunk just helped to push him along.

Harry wanted to run away from her. How could he face her now? Harry got out of bed and started to get dressed putting on his clothes from the night before. How he ended up in a tuxedo he didn't know or care but that didn't stop him from putting on the pants, shirt, and jacket and then rushing out of the hotel room.

"I need a drink," he said to himself as he headed straight to the bar again. It served two purposes, first to destroy his hangover by getting drunk again and second to drink away his stupidity.

"Ah, back again lad?" asked the bartender from the night before.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Give me something strong that will completely obliterate my mind and make me useless for the rest of my life."

"Why would you want to do something like that?"

"I just woke up naked next to my best friend's sister," said Harry, "I think that warrants a drink of that nature."

"I think you might be right but you may want to check your coat pocket there first," said bartender obviously knowing something Harry didn't.

Harry checked the coat pocket and pulled out an envelope, "What the hell is this?" He then opened the envelope and took out the paper from inside, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I saw the pair of you return last night drunk as skunks all done up right," said the bartender, "I've seen it hundreds of times before. Don't worry, you can have it annulled this afternoon if you like."

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to her? How the hell do I tell her that in our extreme drunkenness we went and got married?" asked Harry much louder than he intended.

"Just tell her so you can get it resolved right away," said the bartender.

"We didn't even go to the drive through chapel," said Harry looking at the paper. The drive through chapel sounded like something Harry and Ginny would have done because it would have been funny to talk about later. "I've never even heard of this chapel and I did my reading before coming to Vegas. I thought it would be funny to go see some of them."

"Let's have a look," said the bartender holding out his hand for the paper.

Harry handed it too him aloofly.

The bartender just laughed, "You're screwed."

"Huh? Why's that?" asked Harry.

"You went to Wizard's Chapel you dumbass," said the bartender.

"So, what's the difference?" asked Harry.

"First, once you marry in a wizard's ceremony you're married for life, no divorce or annulment available. Second, you can only marry if you pass all the tests. So, I'll say it again, you're screwed."

"What?" demanded Harry, "How can this be? It can't be right. There's just no way. I don't remember any test, what tests?"

"Personality, blood tests to make sure you're a compatible couple and all that," said the bartender, "So, congratulations on your marriage. Now I suggest you inform your wife right away."

"Fuck," said Harry. It wasn't a word he used often but when he said he really meant it.

"Yeah, you can do that too now," said the bartender with a grin.

"You're enjoying this way too much," said Harry.

"It's one of the perks of the job my boy," said the bartender with a chuckle.

Harry just down his shot and left to talk with his new 'wife' about . . . well about everything he'd just learned.

"Ginny," called Harry when he re-entered the penthouse suite.

"Go away," said Ginny from inside the bathroom.

"Ginny, we really need to talk about this," said Harry.

"No we don't. We can just pretend it never happened. Now go away," replied Ginny curtly.

"Ginny, we really can't pretend it never happened, especially after I just found a marriage certificate with both of our names on it," said Harry getting slightly impatient.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened to reveal a red-eyed Ginny still wrapped up in a bed sheet.

"Hi," said Harry to her. It broke his heart to see her crying and now she was married to him and probably didn't want to be.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Apparently after we were so unbelievably drunk we decided to get married. Not only did we get married in Las Vegas but we just happened to go to a Wizard's Chapel," said Harry. He figured Ginny knew more about that than he did and judging by the way her eyes widened it was decided that she knew exactly what it meant.

"Are you certain?"

Harry handed her the certificate and walked away to lie on the bed.

"Oh Merlin," she said.

"Yeah," said Harry, "I'm so sorry about this Ginny. It's all my fault and now you're stuck with me even though you don't love me and . . . I'm just so sorry Ginny."

"Well, at least I was married before I had sex," said Ginny trying to smile but failing miserably.

"It's all my fault," said Harry, "I shouldn't have been drinking so much, especially around you. I should have known I would have done something so stupid when I was with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ginny angrily feeling as if he was blaming her.

"No, you misunderstand; it's not your fault at all. I just should have known that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself when I'm with you. My mind just turns off and my heart takes over then I'm bound to do something stupid like this and ruin your life," said Harry.

"I don't understand Harry, you're not making any sense," said Ginny, "You need to explain this better. Why wouldn't you be able to stop yourself?"

"I just . . . I can't say," said Harry not daring to meet her eyes for fear of what he would say.

"Tell me now," said Ginny fiercely.

"I wouldn't have been able to stop myself because I've wanted . . . you for a long time," said Harry not daring to look at her.

"You what?" asked Ginny in disbelief, "How long Harry?" How long have you wanted me exactly? Just since last night, last week? When did you decide that you wanted me?"

"Sixth year of Hogwarts," said Harry ashamed, "I was scared then to lose you with everything happening with Voldemort and then there was your family and especially your brothers. By the time it was safe for me to like you we'd become such great friends that I was afraid of losing that. I'm sorry Ginny, I know you don't want this and I would undo everything if I could but I can't. I'm so sorry."

"All this time," whispered Ginny, "I thought you only saw me as a friend, nothing more. Still Ron's little sister and yet all this time . . ."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Harry trying to hold in his tears of sadness.

"You stupid prat," yelled Ginny, "I've been bloody well in love with you since first year and only now when we are already married do you tell me that you like me."

At that Harry's head shot up, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I love you, you stupid, idiotic, lamebrain, moron," yelled Ginny, "I never thought you wanted more than my friendship."

"I thought you got over me. Hermione told me so in fifth year," said Harry.

"I gave up hope that you'd ever see me as more than Ron's little sister. I thought you only saw me as Ginny Weasley your friend. I never got over you. I bloody well loved you, _still_ love you. Not the bloody boy-who-lived but you, Harry Potter my friend," said Ginny nearly shouting.

"So you still love me and I am bloody well in love with you so what do we do now?" asked Harry.

"We're married, we're in love, we've had sex at least once," said Ginny, "I think we should probably figure out how to tell my parent and then look for a home together."

Harry nodded in agreement, "speaking of sex, I don't really remember."

"Oh, but first we are going to . . . how did Ron put it . . . oh yes, 'break in the mattress a little first'," said Ginny before tackling her now husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters by J.K. Rowling.

"So, Mrs. Potter, any idea yet as to how we're going to tell your brother and sister-in-law?" asked Harry a he nuzzled the back of his wife's neck.

"Not at all," said Ginny basking in the afterglow of the most amazing sex ever.

"We need to tell them eventually," said Harry as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders again.

"Eventually," said Ginny slightly distracted by the kissing. Their short conversation was completely forgotten as they once again began making love. Ginny was curious though if making love thirteen times in a day was normal.

"Oh Merlin," came a voice that did not belong to either of the pair.

Ginny looked to the source as Harry was on top and could see.

"Hermione, get out," yelled Ginny as she and Harry scrambled to cover up.

Hermione seemed shocked then she suddenly turned around putting her hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll come back later." She then ran out of the room.

"Might be easier to tell them now," said Harry with a small smirk.

Ginny laughed, "Maybe." Soon both were laughing comfortably.

"So how long before Ron comes in here and tries to kill me?" asked Harry and he hugged his new wife closely.

"I'd say right about . . . now," said Ginny just as the door burst open with a rather powerful Reductor curse.

"I think he's upset," whispered Harry into Ginny's ear.

"I'll kill you Potter," shouted Ron as he trained his wand on Harry.

Ginny stood in front of him protectively, "Don't you dare touch him."

"Just step aside Ginny," said Ron angrily.

Ginny didn't move other than lifting up her hand and showing him the back side of it.

"What?" asked Ron confused, "Ginny, that doesn't make sense, just step aside and let me kill the lecherous bastard."

Ginny then wiggled her fingers drawing his attention to them.

"What are you on about Ginny?" asked Ron before his jaw suddenly dropped.

"There now you can go," said Ginny.

"I don't need to kill him after all, but mum is going to kill you both," said Ron in awe.

"Is it safe?" asked Hermione peaking through the blown away door frame.

"They're bloody married," said Ron.

"They're what?" yelled Hermione as she forgot all of her timidity as she barged into the room and took Ginny's hand to examine the ring.

"It's not a real one yet," said Ginny, "Harry and I are going to buy a real one when we get back to London."

"But you got married," protested Hermione.

"Yes we did," said Harry wrapping his arms around Ginny protectively and kissing her cheek.

"Why didn't you invite us?" demanded Hermione.

"Well, we don't really remember getting married," said Ginny with a slight blush.

"Then how do you know you are married?" asked Ron clearly confused.

"Marriage certificate," said Harry pointing to the bureau.

Hermione grabbed it and cast a few spells on it to check for authenticity, "You didn't just get married in Vegas, you had a Wizard's Wedding which me means you passed all the tests."

"I guess so," said Ginny, "Honestly, we were completely smashed at the time and can't remember a thing. We woke up here this morning in bed, it was bit confusing at first really. But then we talked and found out that we were both actually madly in love with each other but too afraid to say anything for fear of ruining our friendship. Kind of like you and Ron fifth and sixth year."

"Wait a minute," said Ron, "You mean you've been in love for a Merlin knows how long and not one person ever noticed."

"Nope," said Harry, "Remember, after fifth year I became a master at hiding my emotions. I gave very little indication to Ginny that I felt for her."

"I learned to hide my feelings for Harry a long time ago," said Ginny, "Neither of us was giving any sign beyond friendship."

"How did I miss it though?" asked Hermione, "I don't miss anything like this."

"Well, you missed this," said Harry with a grin.

"So, it took for both of you to get completely smashed out of your minds to make you confront your feelings for each other?" asked Hermione.

"Basically," said Harry and Ginny together.

"Wow," said Ron, "You know, I've always thought of you as brother, now you really are."

"Do you normally threaten you're brothers with death for sleeping with their wives?"

"If I don't know their married I do," said Ron with a smug grin.

"Prat," said Harry.

"Well, as lovely as this is," said Ginny, "Harry and I were in the middle of something."

"Oh, right," said Hermione blushing slightly, "Do you think you'd like to meet for dinner in about three hours?"

"Sure," said Ginny, "That will give us just enough time I think."

Hermione nodded and dragged Ron out of the room.

"Well, that's two down, and a lot more to go," said Harry kissing his wife vigorously.

Hours later Harry and Ginny showed up late . . . very late.

"What took you two so long?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Sorry, elevator got stuck on the way down," said Harry with a bit of blush.

"Oh, so you pulled the emergency stop," said Ron before he looked to his wife, "I taught him that one."

"No you didn't," said Harry, "TV taught me that one years ago before you ever told me about it."

"Prat," said Ron with a pout.

"Do you all realize how much this is going to drive everyone we know insane now that there is not one but two newly weds in the family?" asked Ginny.

"Personally, I'm more worried about my odds of surviving your brothers and father," said Harry with a nervous swallow.

"Well, you own half of WWW so Fred and George shouldn't be a problem," said Ron without thinking.

"Ron!" yelled Harry.

"What do you mean he owns half of WWW?" asked Ginny.

"Oops, sorry Harry, I just thought that now that you were married you'd have told her," said Ron sheepishly.

"We've been a bit busy. I haven't really had the chance yet to tell her about it," said Harry a bit annoyed.

"You own half of my brothers business?" asked Ginny.

"Well, you know that I gave them my winning from the Tri-Wizard Tournament right?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, about a year ago they came to me talking about wanting to expand to put Zonko's out of business but they were short of capital and didn't want to get a loan from the bank. So, they asked if I was interested in becoming half owner," said Harry.

"But Harry," said Hermione, "WWW a year ago before they expanded was worth nearly 100,000 galleons. You wouldn't have that kind of money to invest."

"Actually Hermione," said Harry, "That is one of my smallest companies at the moment. It was rather very easy to invest half a million galleons without blinking. I sort of found out that when I came of age I inherited the Potter fortune."

"Harry," said Hermione loudly, "You mean you're rich?"

"No, I'm not rich," said Harry before he looked to Ginny, "We're rich, very, very, very rich."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't like talking about it," said Harry, "I've never really cared about money, you know that and you and your entire family are very sensitive about the subject. Plus, if it ever got out to the public that I'm not only the 'famous-boy-who-conquered' but also the richest wizard in the world I would never be left alone. It would be worse than now."

"But me Harry," said Ginny almost sounding hurt, "I've been your best friend for so long and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell Hermione either," said Harry, "The only reason that Ron ever found out was because he was with me the day I found out about my inheritance and I swore him to secrecy which he's now broken. I swore to myself, the only person I would tell is my wife after we're married. I know you can see past my fame and so can a lot of people but most can't. Even fewer people could see past my money and fame to the real me so I've never let anyone know until you. I've loved you for so long Ginny and I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you'd suddenly see me differently if you knew I was so wealthy."

"Harry, I love you and no matter what. How much money you do or don't have means nothing to me. You could have trusted me," said Ginny feeling hurt.

"You're right, I should have," said Harry feeling a bit ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry Ginny, I really am."

Ginny took a deep breath and let it go, "Okay, I forgive you but don't think I'll forget this. Now, before we get on to dinner, are there any other big secrets that I should know?"

"A few," said Harry nervously, "But these are secrets that I can't talk about in front of Ron and Hermione. Sorry guys." Harry looked apologetically at Ron and Hermione.

"No problem," said Ron. He knew a bit about the nature of the secrets as he worked with Harry daily but he didn't know exactly what they were.

Hermione didn't look at all happy about it but said nothing.

Ginny studied Harry for a minute, "You'll tell me when we get back to the room?"

"Of course," said Harry, "I don't mean to hide anything from you Ginny and now that we're married I'll tell you everything."

"Anything else I need to know that you can tell me with Ron and Hermione here?" asked Ginny.

"You're the reason Voldemort is dead," said Harry not daring to look at anyone at the table.

"What?" asked the three at the same time.

"The final spell," said Harry, "Requires love and lots of it. Dumbledore he helped me train for that fight and to find the power to have defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore always said that the power was love. I loved which was something Voldemort could never fathom or comprehend as he'd never felt it before. When I cast the final spell, I thought of my parents, Ron, and Hermione, everyone I knew and cared about except for Ginny. Part of the spell required me to let Voldemort into my mind, to draw him in a bit and then bombard him. I wanted to keep Ginny as safe from Voldemort as possible and the thought that I may fail made me keep her out of my mind in the hopes that Voldemort would leave her alone. But in letting him into my mind, I entered his a bit and discovered some of his plans for the future, plans that involved Ginny giving him an heir."

That little bit of news caused the entire table to gasp and Ginny to tear up.

"The spell was failing because there wasn't enough love, but then seeing that I thought of Ginny and how much I really loved her and the spell grew in power so quickly and by so much. My love for Ginny even then is what allowed me to defeat Voldemort. So Ginny is the real reason that Voldemort is dead."

Ginny grabbed Harry in such a fierce hug and began kissing him passionately not giving a damn about the people watching them.

"Get a room," said Ron disgusted not that anyone was paying attention.

Hermione's eyes were misted over, "That's so romantic." Then she turned to Ron, "How come you're never that romantic?"

Ron looked like a deer caught in headlights and swallowed nervously, "I used to be."

"Yeah, when we first married," said Hermione, "I think the romance is fading Ron."

Ron's eyes shot wide, "Oh bloody hell no, it is not." He then boldly scooped Hermione up and left the restaurant carrying her bridal style.

Harry and Ginny didn't really notice when they left but made their way back to their room anyway.

Harry was awoken the next morning by a ringing phone.

"Bloody hell," he complained as he reached to answer it without waking his wife.

"Mr. Potter, this is the front desk. We just wanted to remind you that check-out is in half an hour and flight is scheduled to leave in an hours. Thank you for staying with and we hope to see you again." The phone then hung.

"Bloody hell," Harry repeated though this time it was loud enough to wake Ginny.

"Huh? Wha? Oh Harry, go back to sleep for twenty more minutes and we can go again," said Ginny as she nuzzled in closer to him breathing in his scent deeply. She'd come to love that scent the last few days more than she thought possible.

"Ginny love, the plane leaves in an hour," said Harry, "We've got to get ready."

Ginny shot up straight at that, "Shit."

Harry and Ginny then began running around packing their things away in their luggage. Being that they were now married they didn't really care which suitcase had what packed in it.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey you two, Hermione will meet you by the limo out front." It was Ron.

"Okay, we'll meet you there," shouted Harry in return as he rushed toward the bathroom.

Ginny was in the shower.

"Ron and Hermione are going to meet us downstairs," said Harry as he relieved himself.

"Don't you dare flush that while I'm in here. I don't want to get scolded," said Ginny.

"Ginny, it's a giant hotel, you're not going to get scolded if I flush the toilet," said Harry as he flushed it and nothing happened, "See, nothing."

"You'd better not do that once we get our own home though or I'll kill you," she said as she washed her hair.

"Honestly Ginny," said Harry, "We can get a nice enough home that that isn't going to be a problem."

"Harry, do you have any idea how much that would cost?" she asked as she finally stepped out of the shower.

"Ginny, we're rich remember?" asked Harry.

Ginny blushed for a moment, "Oh yeah, sorry. It's just going to take a while to get used to that."

Harry smiled at her naked form that was a bit red with blush. "You don't have to be sorry." He then went up close to her and kissed her getting slightly aroused.

"Save it until we're on the airplane," said Ginny kissing him again and giving him extra incentive to hurry up and get ready.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all made it to the airplane but just barely on time.

"I love first class," said Ron as he sipped his Mimosa.

"Well, I need to use the bathroom," said Ginny as soon as the seat belt light went off.

"I need to go as well," said Harry as he followed Ginny to the toilet.

"Lucky bastard," said Ron as he watch his best friend and sister enter the same toilet.

"What are you on about now Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Mile high club," said Ron nodding towards the bathroom.

"I've completely forgotten about that," said Hermione, "Oh look, the other one is open."

Ron didn't need to be told twice before he was following his wife happily.

The flight attendants found it a bit odd that four first class seats were empty when there were only two first class toilets but then they didn't much care after they heard the moaning coming from each one. In fact they all had a good laugh about it.

Once they landed they were suddenly faced with the ultimate problem. Ginny's family.

"It'll be okay, your parents love me and now I really am one of their sons," said Harry reassuringly as they approached the Burrow. The group had apparated to the end of the drive to buy themselves a bit more time to prepare for this.

"I know that but still," said Ginny nervously.

"It'll be alright," said Harry giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I promise."

"Mum, dad," yelled Ron as he entered the house tired of the mushy stuff, "We're back."

"Oh good, you're all back just in time for supper," said Molly as she ushered them all inside.

The entire family was there with their wives and children. It was the ideal time to tell everyone but it was also a terrifying prospect at the same time.

"Sit down, sit down," ordered Molly, "We're just waiting on one more person."

Harry looked around the table confused. All the Weasley's were there, even Percy who rarely came to family functions anymore. "Who are we waiting on?" asked Ginny was sitting happily next to Harry.

"Now Ginny dear, you must promise not to be angry with me," said Molly as a prelude to what everyone knew would be something really bad.

"What did you do mum?" asked Ginny with wide nervous eyes.

"Well, I was in the market today and I bumped into Dean Thomas," said Molly.

"Oh no," said Ginny, "You didn't."

"We got to talking and he mentioned that he hadn't seen you for a while," continued Molly, "And I thought 'wouldn't it be nice if he came for supper to welcome you home' and he seemed really happy about it too."

"Oh mum," Ginny nearly screamed as she buried her head in under her arms.

"Well you can just uninvited him then," said Harry a bit perturbed. This caught everyone off guard. Harry never said anything like this in all the time they had known him, least of all to Mrs. Weasley.

There was a stunned silence that fell over the group, even the little ones that were only a year or two old.

Harry suddenly had all eyes on him, "Erm . . . well . . . that is . . . you see . . ." Harry finally looked to Ginny for a bit of help but she was just as stunned as the others. "Oh bollix," said Harry, "I don't want Dean to come over because he'll make Ginny feel really uncomfortable and even more awkward than the situation already is. So please Floo him now and tell him tonight is not a good night for him to come."

That seemed to shake Mrs. Weasley out of her shock enough to respond, "Harry, this isn't like you."

"Maybe not but tonight is about family and Dean is not family," said Ginny backing her husband up.

Molly sighed and tutted all the same but went to the floo anyway and called Dean up and cancelled. "Honestly Ginny, Dean is a nice man. You want to meet a nice man don't you?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes while under the table she was spinning the transfigured wedding band around her finger nervously. Harry gave her hand a light squeeze to reassure her everything would be fine.

The rest of dinner passed amiably with light discussion. They talked about work and training and the latest bit of gossip. Fleur, Bill's wife, simply raved about how little Alec was so handsome and had finally stood up on his own. Tonks, Charlie's wife, avoided Molly's questioning about having children expertly just Percy and Penelope were doting over their little girl talking about how smart she was and how fast her vocabulary was growing for a two year old. Fred and George were talking shop a bit with Arthur. Arthur retired from the ministry a few years ago and now he was happy to work with his son's in their joke shop. Mostly he just played with Muggle things and called it research but he got paid all the same.

Through all of this Ginny was too happy to just lean sideways against Harry and enjoy the chaotic peace that was her family home.

"How long before they notice you're leaning against me?" Harry asked her quietly in her ear.

"Who says they'll ever notice," said Ginny in response.

"We really should tell them," said Harry.

"Together," said Ginny. It was actually more of a question.

"First I would like to talk to your dad a moment in private if you don't mind?" asked Harry.

"Still the traditional sap huh?" asked Ginny.

"Obviously not," said Harry acting appalled.

"Whatever," said Ginny with a giggle, "Just go."

Harry nodded and then stood up and walked around the table, "Mr. Weasley, could I talk to you in private for a few minutes?"

Arthur seemed surprised but nodded and followed Harry outside the house and bit away from it to ensure that no one was listening in.

"What can I do for you my boy?"

"I wanted to ask you something actually," said Harry.

"Well, go ahead then," said Arthur.

"If I were to date Ginny, would you have a problem with it?"

Arthur smiled grandly, "Of course not my boy, of course not. Molly and I have been praying for this for years."

"And if I were to ask you if I could marry your daughter?" asked Harry with a small grin.

"You little scallywag you," said Arthur grinning, "You've been dating Ginny in secret haven't you? Oh my, this is wonderful news. Of course it would be alright my boy, oh wait until Molly hears this."

Harry laughed a bit with Mr. Weasley. He was glad that Mr. Weasley was so accepting of this, it certainly made things easier. "Sir, Ginny and I haven't been dating in secret but we have been in love for a long time now. And on our trip to Vegas, we both got rather drunk. Well, to make a long story short we got married."

Mr. Weasley's grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion and then anger, "Of all the stupid idiotic things you've ever done my boy, this is by far the most . . . the biggest . . . by far the . . ."

Harry was suddenly growing very fearful. He'd never seen Mr. Weasley look angry before especially when he was so happy only moments ago.

"Do you have any idea how upset Molly is going to be to have missed that? You know who's going to hear about this for months don't you? Me, that's who. She'll be crying and angry and I'll catch the brunt of it you great fool," said Arthur.

"So wait, are you angry at me for marrying your daughter or for not inviting all of you?"

Arthur smiled a bit, "Harry, I am very happy for the both of you. I've known how much you've loved each other for a long time now but I never interfered. I just pissed about the corner you've put me into with my wife."

Harry actually smiled and chuckled, "She is a bit scary sometimes."

"You think Molly is scary just wait until you've really made Ginny mad just once," said Arthur with an equal chuckle that actually made Harry pale considerably. "Well, my boy, at the very least, you'd better let Molly throw a gigantic reception for the both of you."

"Of course," said Harry with a smile, "Ginny and I talked about having a giant party for all of our friends anyway."

Meanwhile inside poor Ron was cornered.

"Wonder what that was about?" said Fred.

"Yeah, it was a bit strange of Harry to ask to speak with dad," said George.

"Say Ron, you wouldn't know anything about that?" asked Fred.

"Ron knows nothing," said Hermione forcefully.

"So he does know something," said George excitedly.

"What has Harry done?" asked Fred.

"Did he lose all his money in Vegas and come to dad for a loan?" asked George.

"Did he kill some one and is now asking dad to hide him?" asked Fred.

"Did he marry someone while he got extremely drunk?" asked George. Ron's eyes widened at that one and Hermione chimed in "Of course he didn't."

"He did," said Fred and George together excitedly.

"Who did he marry, a striper?" asked Fred.

"A divorcee with seven children?" asked George.

"Hermione?" asked Fred.

"Hermione?" asked George looking at Fred.

"It's America, you know yanks are crazy. It could have happened," said Fred with a shrug.

"Fair enough," said George looking back at Ron who had managed to vanish along with Hermione.

"Damn, and we were so close," said Fred.

"Don't worry, there's Ginny we can just ask her," said George. Fred and George then stalked over on there tip toes like two little kids.

Ginny knew that trouble was brewing the instant Fred and George sat on either side of her.

"So Gin-Gin," said Fred, "Heard a bit of interesting news we did."

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Ginny suspicious. If they ambushed Ron and Hermione then it was quite possible they knew everything and were just hoping to torture her a bit.

"Just that Harry might have done a bit of drinking on his little trip. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" asked George.

"That's nice," said Ginny as she now knew they were fishing for information and didn't know anything solid.

"So, how was the wedding?" asked Fred knowing that she saw through them, at least part way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ginny simply. It was the truth too, she couldn't remember the wedding at all.

"Really now," said George smelling fresh blood like a wolf, "That's too bad. We were hoping to get some pictures of the event for the daily prophet."

"You will do no such thing," Ginny nearly shouted at the pair on her feet now, "You stay out of this or so help me Harry and I will never invest another Knut in your joke shop. In fact, we may just sell it to Zonko's." Ginny wasn't really thinking as she said the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't until all eyes were locked on her that she realized what she said.

"You and Harry," said Fred.

"You and Harry," said George echoing his twin.

"You . . . and him," said Fred and George together pointing towards the door where Harry had just entered with her smiling father.

"What'd I miss?" asked Harry confused.

Ginny quickly rushed to his side, "Hurry and tell them before Fred and George do," she whispered to him.

"Well, Ginny and I have something we'd like to say," said Harry not that he really needed to as he had the entire rooms attention already.

"Harry and I we sort of . . ."

"Well, not sort of," said Harry with a grin, "We did."

"We're married," said Ginny with a smile though she was slightly worried about the room's reaction. The room was frozen for the second time that evening.

It was Arthur who broke the silence. He gave Ginny a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations pumpkin."

"Thank you daddy," said Ginny with a smile that her father was happy about it.

"I'm sorry," said Bill, "I must have heard that wrong. Did you just say that you're married?"

"Yeah," said Harry with a smile, "Surprise."

Bill and Charlie each exchanged a look that clearly told Harry he was a dead man. That was until Fleur and Tonks each gave their respective husbands a slap to the head.

"William," said Fleur, "You'd better congratulate your sister and Harry or so help me you will never get to have me again. And so help me if I so much as see a scratch on him I will cut _it_ off."

Bill paled at his wife's threat, "Congrats you two, sorry we missed the wedding."

"Charlie, you'll do the same unless you want to go to bed with me looking like your mother every night for the rest of your life," said Tonks.

That one caused the entire table to shiver.

"Yeah, what Bill said," said Charlie.

"So irresponsible," said Penelope.

"I know," said Percy, "You'd think they would have thought a bit more about the family first."

That one earned Percy a very nasty look from all of his brothers.

"This from the one that didn't even invite any family to his wedding because he didn't agree with them," said Ginny hotly, "You've got no room to speak."

Harry though was looking to the real leader of the Weasley family, Molly. "Well, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Don't you call me that," she said nearly in a rage, "You'll call me mum or I'll send you to de-gnome the garden. Now, we must simply have a large and extravagant party to celebrate this. Maybe we can get Dumbledore to say a few words for you." And just like that Molly was on a roll planning a big to do for Harry and Ginny and she truly seemed happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters by J.K. Rowling.

"It's Vegas Baby, Vegas!" Harry shouted as the group found themselves running for the gate to their plane to Las Vegas.

"You really should be more careful when you say things like that," said Ron.

"No kidding," said Hermione, "The first time you said that you and Ginny ended up married. The second, third and fourth time you said that I ended up pregnant."

"How was I supposed to know that?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I've now delivered two sets of twin and one set of quadruplets. I don't think I can take anymore," said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Oh, you know you loved it Hermione," said Ginny with a grin, "Personally, I think you come with us on this trip every year because you like to get pregnant."

"It doesn't hurt that I usually win enough money to feed us for a year," said Ron with a grin.

"Feed you maybe," said Harry with a laugh as they finally arrived at their gate. Harry handed the attendant their four first class tickets and happily boarded the plane but not before he told the attendant, "Just don't forget to have the Champaign ready."

Ginny and Harry had already been married for five years and it was just as good as the first day they were married. Harry finished the Auror academy at the top of his class. He was assigned to the task force that was set up to catch the last few of Voldemort's supporters that were still on the run. Less than six months after he joined they nabbed the last known supporter and he quit. Ginny didn't particularly like his job after he came home some nights with horrible cuts and bruises. The worst nights were when he'd be put into St. Mungos and she'd have to hear about it from the other staff.

Harry now played Quidditch professionally for the Chudley Cannons at Ron's insistence. After all, how could Harry play on any team that would put him against Ron. Ron too had quit his job as an Auror at the same time as Harry. His very pregnant wife made it very clear to him that she didn't want to be raising a baby alone. It was with that in mind that Harry and Ron both walked on at the Cannons' open tryouts and blew away the competition.

Ginny had completed her Healer training and was now fully certified. She loved her job very much. She loved even more that her husband was never in any danger while he was just flying a broom. Not that the death threats and such didn't bother her, but at least with this she felt safer.

Hermione worked from home for the Department of Mysteries. Teaching just wasn't really option once she started having children. As a result, she had more security on her home than Harry did. She stayed at home with her eight children all under the age of four. It was more than a handful but she simply thrived in the environment. And between her and Ron's incomes they never had to worry about money, plus with Godfather Harry and Godmother Ginny there to spoil the children rotten there was never a lack of anything.

Harry and Ginny as a couple were great. They worked minimal hours and when they did work they enjoyed it entirely. Ginny would always travel with the team as the team healer, something Harry used his fame and influence to arrange. As a result they spent their time traveling the world together and taking their relationship to even higher levels. As far as children went, Harry and Ginny weren't ready for that yet. They were still enjoying their time together. Harry would only be twenty-seven this year and Ginny twenty-six.

"Merlin I love first class," said Ron with a giant grin as he sipped at his Mimosa. It had become his tradition now to have a Mimosa every time he went to Vegas.

"You've said that every year for the last five years," said Hermione starting in on one of their usual bickering sessions.

"Happy Birthday," said Harry to his wife with smile as they toasted a glass of Champaign.

"Thank you Harry," said Ginny kissing her husband. It was sometime after that first year of marriage that Harry and Ginny had taken a closer look at their wedding certificate. They had married at five minutes after midnight, one day after her birthday.

Harry then slyly produce a black velvet box from seemingly nowhere, "Present number one."

Ginny grinned and took the box popping open the lid to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace. It was a bit gaudier than she would usually wear but at the same time it was absolutely gorgeous. "I love it, thank you."

Harry smiled at his wife and kissed her again only to stop when he heard the ding signaling that the fasten seatbelt light had gone off. "I think I need to go to the bathroom," he said smiling slyly at his wife.

"Lucky bastard," said Ron, "Every damn time."

"I don't know how those two have the energy for it," said Hermione, "I mean, we have a lot of sex but those two. They're like freaking rabbits."

"They don't have eight babies is how they do it," said Ron, "I love our kids to death but they just suck the energy right out of us. It's no wonder you get pregnant every time we come to Vegas. It's the only time we have enough energy to start going at it like rabbits."

Hermione couldn't help laughing at her husband, "Well, in that case I suppose I need to use the bathroom, care to join me?"

Ron didn't need to be asked twice.

Some time later the group was once again checking into their hotel. As per tradition they were staying at the Bellagio in the penthouse suites. And once more as per tradition they spent their first afternoon breaking in their mattresses.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" asked Ginny as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Harry hugged her naked form from behind, "No, you're just as beautiful as the day I married, maybe even more beautiful."

Ginny smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "Would you care if I did get fat? Maybe around the belly?"

Harry looked up in surprise at the mirror, "Are you saying?"

"No," said Ginny with a small smile, "But do you think we're ready?"

Harry smiled, "I think we are. I want to have children with you Ginny. Lot's of them."

Ginny smiled and turned to Harry and engaged him fully.

Sometime later the Alarm clock went off.

"Why did you set the alarm?" asked Ginny confused as it was only ten o'clock.

"We have to get going," said Harry, "Hurry up and shower but don't put on any make-up."

"What's going on? Why?"

"It's a surprise," said Harry, "Just do it."

Ginny smiled. Her husband was definitely up to something, that much was certain. She decided to play along for now and did as ordered. "Fine, but would you care to join me in the shower?"

How could Harry refuse an offer like that?

After a quick one in the shower the pair was clean and dressed and downstairs less than an hour later.

"In the limo with you," said Harry ushering his wife into the waiting vehicle.

"You're up to something Mr. Weasley," said Ginny with a grin.

"Of course I am Mrs. Potter," said Harry with a grin to match.

Inside of the limo everything was very nice but the most surprising thing was that you could not see out any of the windows.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," said Harry with a brilliant smile at his wife.

Not fifteen minutes later the limo stopped and the door opened.

Harry got out first and then offered his hand to his wife to help her out, not that she needed it. It was then she received a giant shock.

"Remember this place?" asked Harry motioning to the giant chapel.

"Isn't this where we were married?" asked Ginny.

"Indeed it is," said Harry taking a knee, "I never got to ask you this properly so I'm going to ask now. Will you, Genevra Weasley, be my wife?"

Ginny smiled at her overly romantic goof of a husband, "Of course I will."

"Good," said Harry producing another black velvet box opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "This was my Mother's ring. I want you to have it."

Ginny's eyes watered, "Oh Harry." She then hugged him for all she was worth.

"Now, now," said Harry, "We can't have the bride crying on her wedding day."

Ginny sniffled and wiped the tears that were just starting to form. "I love you Harry."

"And I love you," said Harry with a grin, "Now, we have a wedding to get to." With that Harry ushered her inside the Chapel to be greeted by Hermione and all the Weasley women."

"I take it she said yes?" asked Hermione with a grin.

"Of course she did," said Harry, "Now get a move on and get her ready."

Ginny was stunned. Her entire family was there, in the chapel she'd been married in.

"Your husband is such an amazing man," said Hermione, "I can't believe he went through all of this for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny in disbelief, "What exactly is going on?"

"Harry wanted to give you the wedding you should always have had," said Hermione, "He's flown out every one of our friends and family for this. He's spared no expense on it either."

Ginny was suddenly presented with her wedding gown.

"This should still fit if not a bit snuggly," said Hermione with a grin, "Luckily we have magic to make sure it fits."

"I can't believe he did all this," said Ginny in surprise, "I must have the greatest husband in the world."

"You probably do," said her sister-in-law Fleur with a pout, "I will have to push Bill a bit harder to out do Harry for our next anniversary."

Meanwhile Harry was once again donning his Tuxedo, the same one he bought the night he and Ginny were married, "I do love her."

"You'd better after going through all of this," said Ron.

"I hope you know how bad you're making the rest of us look?" asked Bill with a slight frown. "My wife is going to be on my case non-stop now to out do you on our next anniversary."

"That's just too bad," said Harry with a smile, "It's not my fault I love my wife so much that I would do anything for her."

"Well, at least now we'll never have to hear mum complain about not getting to see you two get married," said Fred.

"Yeah, that was starting to get really annoying," said George.

"Oh, all my babies are married now and I've seen every one of them, well except for Ginny of course," mimicked Fred in his mother's voice.

"And then come the tears," said George.

"Followed by the photo albums," said Charlie.

"Followed by more tears," said Bill.

"Finishing up with mum not talking to any of us for days," said Ron.

"It's a vicious cycle," said Fred.

"And it's all your fault," said George.

"Yes it is," said Harry with a fond smile and bob of his head. He completely missed the anger coming from the boys.

"You're an idiot you know that," said Bill once again.

"If being an idiot means I get to marry my wife all over again than I don't want to be smart," said Harry with a sappy grin.

"Oh well, at least we got a free trip to Vegas out of it," said Fred with a grin.

"Yeah," said Bill, "But that's only good if your wife let's you gamble."

"Can I gamble George?" asked Fred turning to his brother.

"Only if I can," answered George with a matching grin for his brother.

"Don't let Alicia and Katie hear you talking like that," warned Charlie.

"We're not married yet," said Fred and George simultaneously.

"Oh yeah," said Harry, "That reminds me. I did mention that this is a triple wedding right?"

Fred and George both paled while all the other brothers laughed at joke.

**BREAK**

"Oh Harry," said Ginny with a happy sigh for the millionth time that evening.

"I love you too," said Harry knowing full well what she actually meant.

"I don't think you could ever top this anniversary," said Ginny with a happy sated grin.

"We'll have to wait and see now won't we," said Harry kissing his wife happily.

Ginny was only too happy to kiss him back as they moved into the bedroom of their hotel room. It had definitely been a very full evening and it was still quite early with many hours of freedom for them to do so much more.

"So Harry," said Ginny breaking the kiss, "Do you mind if we don't . . ."

"Don't what?" asked Harry very confused as he broke from his wife.

Ginny smiled at him, "Oh don't you worry about that. We'll definitely be doing lots of that. I was more going to ask if you would mind if we don't use the spells tonight?"

"You mean the protection spells?" asked Harry with a bright hopeful smile.

Ginny nodded nervously.

"We'll never use them again if that is what you want," said Harry engaging his wife with renewed passion and energy.

Hours upon hours later the pair rested their exhausted and thoroughly pleased bodies enjoying the comfort they felt only when together.

"So I guess we should start looking for a house," said Harry as he absently drew circles on her skin with his finger.

"What's wrong with our flat?" asked Ginny with a slight yawn.

"I don't think is going to be big enough," said Harry with a grin.

"Harry, we have a six bedroom flat," said Ginny looking up at her husband to meet his eyes, "I think we can have a few kids there safely."

"But it's only six rooms," said Harry, "I think we need at least ten rooms. That will give us at least one or two guest rooms."

"Harry," said Ginny with a rueful grin, "Do you have any idea what that will do to my hips? To my figure? If you expect me to give you eight or nine children you'd better be prepared to magically have your sex changed so you can have the last four yourself."

Harry chuckled lightly at Ginny's humor, "Oh, but I think you'd be perfect after eight kids. You're always complaining about how I'm too big sometimes anyway."

Ginny smacked his chest playfully, "Now I've never said any such thing."

"But from the way you moan during and watching you try to walk afterwards makes it kind of obvious," said Harry with his own playful grin.

"That's . . . you're . . . I can't . . .Grrrr!"

Harry smiled at his victory and kissed his wife before turning a bit serious, "We can have as many or as few as you want. You know I want a big family. You've always known. I know we've got an extremely large family as it is with all of your brothers, sisters-in-law, nieces and nephews but I really want a large family of our own."

Ginny smiled at her husband. He was as sincere in his desire as possible and he didn't hide that from her, he never did. "Why don't we start with just one and see how it goes from there?"

"I can live with that," said Harry kissing his wife with all the love he possessed starting another round of love making.

**BREAK**

"Ginny," called Harry as he entered their London flat. He was just returning home from Quidditch practice.

Ginny appeared from nowhere tackling Harry to the ground kissing him for all she could.

"I'm happy to see you too," said Harry after Ginny finally broke the kiss.

Ginny was smiling from ear to ear as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"Something good happen today?" asked Harry not looking away from his wife.

"I went to see my healer today," said Ginny with a slight waggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh, and what did she say?" asked Harry with a great deal of anticipation held in check.

"Well, in a little less than nine months we'll be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet," said Ginny with a brilliant smile.

"Really?" asked Harry excitedly.

Ginny nodded with her own smile.

Harry kissed her and if possible he never would have stopped. And to think, all of this from One Night in Vegas.

_FIN_


End file.
